


Something About Us

by Mitaki1812



Category: South Park
Genre: Discovery, M/M, Something About Us, Songfic, daft punk - Freeform, fluffy fluff fluff omg the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaki1812/pseuds/Mitaki1812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute things happen between Stan and Kyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my ff.net account.  
> It's super short.

The piano progression wrapped us in a warm blanket. A soft bassline started to play and we started dancing. I took his right hand in mine as he rested his left hand on my shoulder. I placed my left hand on his hip, and we started to move. He had his head resting on my shoulder, and I had mine on the top of his head.

_It might not be the right time._

_I might not be the right one._

I spun him under my arm, then pulled him close to my heart once more. We started a weird sort of slow dance. We only moved with the beat of the song.

_But there's something about us I want to say._

_Because there's something between us anyway._

That had always been true. Life never came easy to either of us. We clung to each other, it had been that way our whole life. There wasn't a thing we wouldn't do together. We were tight like that, he was my bro, and I was his. Super Best Friends till the end.

_I might not be the right one._

It might not be the right time.

But there's something about us I've got to do.

Some kind of secret I will share with you.

We had listened to this song many times, and we had always sung the next part. He started the first line, I did the second. He did the third, but until now neither of us had sung the last lyric.

_"I need you more than anything in my life."_

His voice covered me in a soft almost sweet magic. I was trapped and I never wanted to escape.

_"I want you more than anything in my life."_

That was my line. It always rang true. Cartman, Kenny, hell even fucking Butters could leave me but everything would be alright if he stayed. I never felt like this for anyone else. Only he had that special privilege.

_"I'll miss you more than anyone in my life."_

His voice intoxicated me. I felt this sort of natural high as he sang. I could never tire of his melodious voice.

This was the part neither of us sang. We figured it'd be too awkward. I was going to tonight. That last part held my true feelings for him.

_"I love you more than anyone in my life."_

His eyes went wide as a bassline started to play. I saw a light red dusting cover his face, and I could feel myself blushing as well. This didn't change the dancing. As I looked down at his beautiful face, blushing like a woman with too much rouge we moved slowly to the song playing.

The song was about a minute away from ending and he looked up at me. His eyes sparkling with a kind of beauty and serenity one associates with a sun set. He looked at me with a sort of expression that said 'Go on, kiss me!' I gave him a slight smirk in return. It meant 'Only too happy.'

The music was fading now, I didn't have much time left. I leaned down near his ear and whispered "I love you Kyle Broflovski." He looked me dead in the eyes and said "I love you Stan Marsh." There wasn't a need for words anymore, our lips collided softly as the last note of the song played.


End file.
